Life Unexpected
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: AU: Ianto, Owen, and Tosh do not die. Jack and Ianto are having a normal Torchwood day with their five-year-old son, Ian, and the team. But when a person from Ianto's past says that they are now living in Cardiff, could it cause friction between Jack and Ianto...


Hey Guys! Sorry that I haven't written anything in awhile. Midterms are next week and my mom punished me from watching T.V... sigh... Well I hope you like this. Tell me if you want me to continue or not. Also this is what I imagine Ian looking like cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=15655508

Disclaimer: I'm sad to say that I do not own this, and that Russel T. Davies does. BUT I own Brenda and Ian.

* * *

"We better get this body to the basement," He heard his Dad say, seeing him pull off his navy blue great coat.

"Dad!" He yelled, running in front of his dad and laughed when the black haired man swung him around away from the rest of the team coming into the Hub. The strong pungent smell of sulfur, flowed into the room as the cog door rolled shut.

"Ianto, get Ian away from here for a while. Stay in either the tourist watch or take him out for lunch. We have no idea what that thing is and I want both of you out of here until we do," Ian stretched his small arms out, wrapping them around his Daddy's neck, once Ianto had walked over to them.

"Of course, sir." Ianto said shuffling around to grab his son's greatcoat that looks just like his Dad's. "And please be careful, Jack,"

Jack gave Ianto a kiss on the head, and then gave his little five-year old a kiss on his soft black haired head and shooed them out towards the cog door. Ianto placed Ian on the ground, once they were in the elevator and helped him put on the navy greatcoat.

"Daddy, can we go get pizza from Jubilee's. I wana have the same pizza that Uncle Owen has," Ian asked gray-blue eyes, so much like his own, stared at him with the patented Harkness 'I want it' puppy dog look.

"Fine you can have the meat lover's but only if promise to water or juice instead of soda." Ianto said, his resolve crumbling to see Ian's smiling face. He knew that Ian had wanted to spend the afternoon with him and Jack, but when you have one parent that ran Torchwood 3 and another who just worked there you tend be a little more flexible with plans.

The two made their way to Jubilee's and order their pizza. Ian wanted to sit outside by the bay, after sitting in the dry boring Hub all day, so the two had made their way to the benches. As the father and son were eating their lunch they were interrupted by a voice calling Ianto's name.

"Ianto! Ianto Jones!" A squealing blonde shrieked, tittering over to the two on major high heels. Ianto's blood had turned cold as he realized as to who had spotted him, it was his ex-girlfriend from college, Brenda Main.

"Brenda. Good to see you," He said giving her a quick hug, which she tried to lengthen. "What are you doing in Cardiff?"

"I could ask the same for you. I'm here because my modeling agency switched HQs. What do you saw we talk over drinks and then have some fun for old time's sake?" She asked leaning over, showing her cleavage. She was batting her eyelashes and obviously hadn't noticed his son.

Ianto glared at the blonde, and then moved the squirming boy onto his lap. Brenda's eyes widened but she still didn't look sorry.

"Well why don't you drop him off at home with the wife and spend some time with me instead?" She said glaring at Ian, not even bothering trying to hide it.

"Well, I'm sure his Dad would love that Brenda but this is the first time in a while that I have had time to spend free time with our son," Ianto said, a hard glare on his face.

"Ianto! Ian! Come on the Hub's safe now," Jack said coming up to the group his greatcoat on, giving away that he was Ian's father. He looked at Brenda and shook her hand, "Captain Jack Harkness. Who're you?"

"Brenda Main, Ianto's girlfriend," Brenda smirked, and Jack frowned. Jack then smiled, oh shit he was gonna do something that Ianto wouldn't want him to do.

"Well then, where was he last month?" Jack asked, his beautifully sculpted eyebrow rose in question. Shit.

"In London, visiting me," She said smirking, thinking that she had won. Oh, but she was far from being right.

"You and Tad were on your honeymoon. I had to stay with Uncle Owen, Aunt Toshy, and Aunt Gwen. That was fun," Ian said smiling reaching his arms out Jack. Jack picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead, loving that their son had been the one to burst this bitch's bubble.

Ianto snorted and then looked at Brenda. She was red faced and looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"IANTO IS NOT AND NEVER WILL BE GAY! HE'S MINE AND WAS MINE FIRST!" She screamed, grabbing his hand but only for him to rip it away from her. Ianto would never look at her the same way again.

* * *

Remember guys tell me if you like it. Also if anyone is up to Beta'ing for me that would be great and for those of you who read the Grimm Family the next chapter will be up soon, so please vote on the pairings on my poll.


End file.
